Rainbows and Fairytales
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: A collective of oneshots and twoshots on the relationship between Peter and his baby sister, Angel.


**Diner Baby**

**Sunmary: Peter has to watch his baby sister, Angel while his father and his wife are on vacation.**

**A/N: This is going to be a collective of oneshots and twoshots about the relationship between these two siblings.**

**This is a twoshot**

"Shit." Peter Stone murmured under his breath as he hung up the phone with his father. This was bad. Very, very bad! His father and his wife had decided to go on a vacation for two weeks and Mr. Stone had just called his son with the _brilliant_ idea of having him watch his two year old sister, Angel while they were gone. Awesome.

He loved his little sister, he really did but he'd never been left alone with her for so long. A few hours at the most, usually. Now he was supposed to take care of her for two weeks. How in the hell was he going to manage that? Sighing he rested his head against the cool counter of his kitchen. He'd bought a small apartment near The Dot after getting therapy for his Cocaine addiction and being clean for months now. His mother had moved back to Ragina but still visited every two weeks. He lifted his head and eyed the clock on the wall. He had a half hour-maybe less before his father got here with Angel.

About an hour later, Peter was staring helplessly at the squirming little blonde girl in his arms as his father shut the door and left. "Just me and you now, kiddo." He said nervously, trying to smile.

Angel began to scream like a banshee at that, kicking her legs out, trying to get him to let her go. He finally relented, setting the little girl on her feet. Once down on the floor one of her short little legs shot out and kicked him right above the ankle. He winced in pain and gritted his teeth. Terrible twos were the worst.

**The Next Day**

Peter didn't know what he was going to do. He had to work today and he didn't exactly have anyone to leave his little sister with, while he did that. His mother was in Ragina, and even if she wasn't, it would have to be as awkward as hell for her to have to watch her ex-husband's child with someone else. He supposed that he'd have to bring her with him. That could work, he supposed. He mostly worked behind the counter anyway. "Alright Angel." He murmured to the little girl, getting her out of her crib. "Time to get you dressed for today." He grabbed some clothing from her bag and carried her into the bathroom. Setting her on the floor, he turned on the water, making sure the water was the right temperature before filling the tub.

A half hour later, the little girl was dressed in her pretty, white and pink dress and little white shoes, thin, blonde hair pulled into a little half ponytail at the top of her head with a matching, pink bow. Swooping down, he picked her up. He picked up the bag their father had left here that carried sippy cups, diapers, toys, and snacks and left the small apartment.

Peter entered The Dot ten minutes later with Angel in his arms. He opened the door and stepped inside, turning the sign so it said "Open". He walked behind the counter and sat the bag down on the floor, pulling out a blanket along with a few toys and laying Angel on it, just as the door to the restaurant opened and his first customers of the day walked in.

"Hey, Peter." Clare Edwards said cheerfully as she stepped up to the counter, smiling at him. Adam Torres and Eli Goldsworthy took seats on either side of her and began to look at the menus that Peter handed them.

He smiled back at her as he took out a little pad of paper and a pencil. "Baby Edwards." He greeted. "What would you three like to eat?" He asked of them.

Clare opened her mouth to reply when the sound of Angel letting out a babyish giggle broke through the silence.

Adam, Eli, and Clare sat up straighter in their seats and shared a look, glancing over the counter to wherever the noise had come from.

Eli raised his eyebrow and smirked a little. "Uh...why is there a baby in here?" He asked the frazzled blond

"Is that your sister?" Clare inquired, standing up and walking around the counter to sit on her knees infront of the little girl.

Peter nodded, a stressed out look on his face. "I have to babysit her for two weeks while my dad and his wife-Angel's mother, are on vacation. I've only ever watched her for a few hours or something. Never this long."

"Well, why didn't you call in and get somebody else to work?" Adam asked in pure confusion.

"I couldn't. It was really last minute. My dad called last night and then dropped Angel off not more than an hour later and by then, it was night time." Peter replied with a sigh as he sat three coffees on the counter.

**To be continued...**

**Next Part: Peter tries to work while taking care of his baby sister. Eli, Adam, and Clare finding themselves helping out.**


End file.
